What if?
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si los lobos llegan demasiado tarde y Laurent llega a morderla? Si Bella cumple su sueño de ser vampiro, sólo que éste se ve truncado cuando se encuentra sola, hambrienta y sin nadie que la guíe en sus primeros pasos como vampiro. Cuando ve que lo ha perdido todo y no queda nada, ¿tomaría las mismas decisiones que rodeada de seres queridos?


Pues vaya.

Sé que dije que no iba a escribir más cosas de Twilight, pero es que me inspiré al ver que había tanto fic que, no es por meterme con el fandom, pero necesita de muuucho trabajo y revisión solamente en la concepción de la trama. Y pensé lo que pensé la primera vez que me decidí a escribir fics: ¿Por qué no hacer yo misma un fic que me gustaría leer?

Y aquí estoy.

Probablemente necesite de muchos arreglos, pero esto ya es para mi yo del futuro.

* * *

 _ **What if?**_

* * *

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día como si hubiese sido ayer. Evidentemente, con esta nueva mente de vampiro, era capaz de recordar cada gota de lluvia que golpeó mi rostro desde que recuperé la consciencia después de arder durante una eternidad, cada olor que asaltó mi nariz, el sabor de la primera bocanada de aire en esta nueva vida.

Recordaba el dolor que nada más recuperar mis recuerdos recientes me golpeó y me atravesó como una gran espada clavada en el centro de mi pecho. Mis emociones, totalmente a flor de piel, amplificadas por este nuevo cuerpo lleno de nuevas sensaciones. Me vino el dolor por el rechazo, el desamparo al verme tan sola y la desesperanza al saber que todo aquello que había vivido, ese sueño fantástico de tan sólo unos meses, había desaparecido y jamás iba a volver.

O eso pensaba.

Cuando Laurent apareció en ese claro jamás pensé que llegaría a esto. Recordaba con total nitidez la voz de la ilusión de Edward gritarme que lo distrajera y dijese cualquier mentira, pero tonta de mí no le hice caso a tiempo. Se abalanzó hacia mí con esos ojos carmesí oscurecidos por el hambre y apenas pude registrar el dolor de sus colmillos ya que casi inmediatamente una nueva agonía se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. No me di cuenta tampoco de cuando apartaron el cuerpo del vampiro que se daba un festín con mi sangre, ni escuché los rugidos y aullidos llenos de furia.

Y así fue el cómo descubrí que mi mejor amigo era un licántropo. El mismo día que fui expulsada de Forks, el día en que desperté después de lo que me dijeron fueron tres días de infierno infinito, Jacob me sostuvo la mano helada entre las suyas ardientes y me miró a los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados en los suyos. Me dijo: "¿Sabes, Bells? Yo te quería de verdad, pero ahora… ahora eso no será posible."

Y así, sin más, todo aquello que conocía se desmoronó delante de mis narices. No podía llorar, no podía gritar. Ni siquiera pude moverme cuando me dejaron con mis propios medios en el borde del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Los miré volver a la reserva convertidos en esos enormes animales diseñados para matar a los de mi especie, dándome cuenta de que me habían dejado vivir sólo por Jacob y que jamás volvería a ver a mi amigo y mi Sol nunca más.

* * *

Vivir en la calle era relativamente fácil cuando eres vampiro. No tienes hambre, no tienes frío, no necesitas dormir. Con el tiempo dejó de importarme estar cubierta de suciedad o vagar sin rumbo por las calles o no tener un sitio al que volver. No tenía dinero, pero no necesitaba nada. Sólo necesitaba sangre.

Al principio me negué a moverme de mi refugio en lo más profundo de un bosque por miedo de encontrar con humanos, pero la sed que tan extraña me era entonces me hizo moverme por instinto. Cuando quise darme cuenta entre mis brazos sólo quedaba el cuerpo vacío de algún montañero que habría querido aventurarse más profundo en el bosque y tuvo que estar demasiado cerca.

Me quise morir. Estuve más tiempo encerrada lejos de la humanidad, recordando una y otra vez a la familia de vegetarianos que quería a pesar de todo, pensando que no quería convertirme en un monstruo. Todavía estoy orgullosa de haber aguantado las semanas que aguanté hasta que mi cuerpo simplemente se desconectó de mi mente y comenzó a actuar por su cuenta. Tenía que comer, era simplemente eso, y la sangre de aquel aventurero había sido demasiado deliciosa. No podía volver atrás.

Pero eso no me convertía en un monstruo. Era la misma persona, si es que a esta carcasa vacía se podía llamar persona, bebiese la sangre que bebiese. No me jactaba del sufrimiento de mis víctimas, no encontraba ninguna diversión en el terror ni buscaba un entretenimiento que diese vida a mi larga existencia. Ni tampoco me asqueaba. Simplemente, era lo que era. Yo necesitaba comer, ellos estaban ahí a mi alcance. Ni siquiera sabían qué era lo que les había pasado o llegaban a verme.

Aún así, quizás en honor de mi amor perdido, elegía cuidadosamente a mis víctimas entre la escoria de peor calaña, aquellas personas que morirían de todos modos o deberían no haber nacido, y me llevaba al límite de mi sed.

Y así, en una lenta sucesión de semana tras semana, de año tras año, fui llevando mi vacía existencia hasta el punto en que olvidé el sonido de mi voz, cómo se llamaban mis padres o por qué había llegado a convertirme en esto.

* * *

Y os preguntaréis, con tantos años encima, ¿no me habré encontrado con alguno de mi especie? Cierto es que no hay tantos en el mundo, pero por estadística pura con alguno debería haber cruzado caminos.

Lo cierto es que muchas veces vi a varios vampiros, y desde muy cerca. Fue así como descubrí que tenía la extraña habilidad de ser completamente _invisible_. No físicamente, pero aunque estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca como para que detectasen mi olor, no parecieron poder localizarme nunca, llevándolos siempre en círculos hasta que desistiesen y lo dejasen ir. Si no me movía y me concentraba con muchas fuerzas, tampoco podrían verme. Como si el punto en que yo estuviese no fuese para nada interesante, y cuando parecía que iban a mirarme se giraban a buscar por otra parte.

Y por eso jamás tuve ningún problema con otros vampiros y si no quería ser vista por humanos simplemente tenía que pensar en ello y me volvía completamente "invisible".

Precisamente fue gracias a eso que pude salvarme de una muerte segura.

* * *

Los Vulturis. Pude comprobar de primera mano lo letales que podrían llegar a ser y la velocidad con la que vinieron hacia mí. Si no tuviese este poder seguramente habría muerto hace muchos años.

Veréis, cuando me sentí con suficientes fuerzas como para controlarme entre los humanos, cometí el grave error de volver a Forks. Nostalgia, ¿quizás? No lo sé, sólo sabía que quería volver y ver todo una sola vez más, tener esa clausura que nunca me dejaron tener y, tonta de mí al pensar entonces, dejar de pensar tanto en los meses que pasé en el pueblito y a la familia de vampiros que ahí conocí. Obviamente no sirvió de nada.

Mi padre estaba destruido. Cuando fui a verle el primero al llegar al pueblo, me asomé por las ventanas y ahí lo vi, rodeado de cajas vacías de la pizzería y botellas de cerveza vacías. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde y debería estar en la comisaría, pero estaba en el sofá del salón con una botella en la mano y mirando sin mirar la televisión encendida. Y en su mano, un cartel de "Se busca chica desaparecida" con una fotografía de mi versión humana. Estaba increíblemente envejecido a pesar de que no había pasado más que unos meses y sabía que las canas que le habían poblado la cabeza eran completamente mi culpa.

No pude mirar más y me fui al instituto que jamás pensé me apretaría el corazón al ver. Observé desde el bosque que lo rodeaba el cómo todo el mundo iba de una clase a otra y se movía por el campus, libros en las manos y esos rostros llenos de preocupación por una gran cantidad de temas que para mí eran tan ajenos. Miré rostro por rostro buscando algún conocido, pero no reconocí a ninguno. Mis antiguos amigos tenían que estar por aquí, estaban acercándose a los exámenes finales y a la graduación y no se permitirían faltar a clase. Mientras pasaban los minutos y todos los estudiantes fueron saliendo tras la última clase, analicé cada rostro sintiendo los nervios en el estómago. ¿Acaso los había olvidado a todos? ¿A Ángela?

Y vi el rostro que menos quería ver y, como si de verdad estuviese tan gafada, ella se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando y se dio la vuelta. No tenía que ver esos ojos o el cabello rubio para saber que era ella porque el grito que soltó no más de dos segundos después sería capaz de hacerme sentir mal del estómago de haber estado viva.

Lauren.

— ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!- dijo, consiguiendo que aquellos que no se giraron con el grito lo hicieran ahora. Y sentí los ojos de todos en mí, en mi rostro, en mi piel blanca, en mi ropa que no he cambiado desde que Laurent me atacó. No podía huir.- ¡Es nuestra querida Isabella Swan! La hija pródiga regresa a casa, ¿eh?- comenzó a andar hacia mí y podía escuchar su pulso ligeramente acelerado, llamándome. Tragué imperceptiblemente el veneno que se me estaba acumulando- Nos tenías muy preocupados, Bella- escupió mi nombre con asco-, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Por las risitas de las chicas que la acompañaban no tuve que comerme mucho la cabeza para darme cuenta de que Lauren había estado esparciendo todo tipo de rumores desagradables sobre mí y mi desaparición. Unas cuantas personas más se giraron a mirar qué pasaba y poco a poco vi el reconocimiento brillar en sus rostros, seguido de un abanico de expresiones que iban desde la sorpresa hacia el asco, pasando por diversión.

La situación eran tan de instituto de telenovela que ni siquiera pude sentir miedo por lo que esta humana estaba intentando hacerme. Dentro de mi cuerpo sólo había sed de sangre y ella estaba ya demasiado cerca.

— ¿Bella?- se aproximó una nueva persona. Ángela- Oh Dios mío, estás viva. No me lo puedo creer.

Gemí asustada. _No, no, no. Por favor no te acerques_ , imploré mentalmente. Pero ella corrió hacia mi posición con firme intención de abrazarme, apartando a Lauren ligeramente en su camino. Se lanzó a mis brazos, quedándose inmóvil cuando sintió mi piel helada y dura como la piedra. Si tuviese pulso estaría a toda velocidad por la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento.

No debería haber venido. Maldita sea, no debería haber venido.

Podía sentir todos sus ojos en mí, en mi rostro y especialmente en mis ojos rojos. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos diciendo que era Bella pero no lo era, estaba obvio por la manera en que se fueron desarrollando sus expresiones con el paso de los segundos.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia Ángela tragando la ponzoña que había vuelto a acumularse en mi boca sintiendo mi fuerza de voluntad desvanecerse con cada vez que la sangre golpeaba el mismo punto en su cuello.

— ¿Bella?- susurró alzando una mano para tocarme el rostro, sus ojos vagando por mis nuevas facciones perfectas y peligrosas.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— ¡Que se ha hecho cirugía para parecerse a su Edward!- contestó Lauren por mí, seguido de una risita acompañada de unos cuantos. El resto de personas simplemente miraba, algunos perceptiblemente incómodos y sintiendo que yo no era _humana_ a estas alturas.- No me puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo, Bella. Sabía que tu obsesión no era normal, pero tampoco para esto.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

— No me lo creo…

— Vaya, y parecía responsable.

— ¿Bells?- la chica en mis brazos atrajo mi atención, su pulso acelerándose sintiendo un miedo visceral que seguramente no podría explicar. Y supe que no podría huir.

Lauren se acercó a nosotras y apartó de un leve empujón a mi amiga humana para mirarme más de cerca. Le devolví la mirada desafiante, sintiendo el veneno fluir sin control con cada dulce latido del corazón de la humana que estaba intentando humillarme en público. Pero qué poco me importaba eso ahora. No había nada en mí que humillar y las cosas que dijese de los Cullen no podían afectarme. Se habían ido y me habían dejado atrás y creo que el mensaje estaba muy claro. Lo había aceptado en mis días de aislamiento.

La rubia bufó y se giró para mirar a sus seguidores, diciéndoles algo que no logré registrar ya que cuando alzó su mano para agarrarme del pelo el olor concentrado de su esencia a través de la piel fina de la muñeca me dio de lleno en la nariz.

Y mi mente desconectó de mi cuerpo, movido por la sed de sangre sin fin que experimentaba, saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo y vaciándolos con rapidez antes de que supieran lo que les había pillado. Cuando por fin estuve llena mis ojos volvieron a enfocarse y vi que entre mis manos ensangrentadas yacía, ya sin vida aunque un poco caliente, el cuerpo de quizás mi única amiga en mi vida humana anterior; sus ojos abiertos y la boca congelada en una mueca de terror, quizás un grito, y el cuello abierto de un mordisco casi animalesco.

* * *

Todavía recuerdo mi rostro asustado en los videos que recorrieron la red los días posteriores. Los estudiantes que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para salvarse de la matanza lo grabaron todo con los móviles (supongo que pretendían grabar la reacción de _Bella_ ante las provocaciones de Lauren), y evidentemente fue a las noticias.

Hasta que de repente todo el mundo hizo como que nada hubiese pasado, la alarma inicial sustituida por noticias del tiempo y todo fue achacado a un grupo ocultista que hace sacrificios a Satan. Nadie mencionó la palabra "vampiro" y en un par de meses quedó en el olvido la situación. Y los Vulturis estaban detrás evidentemente.

Los vi seguir mi rastro con una perfección de reloj suizo, uno por uno acabando con los testigos que no estuviesen dispuestos a dejarlo pasar como algo extraño más en el pueblo de Forks. Los vi en persona cuando casi me atrapan a las afueras de Seattle, un día después de la masacre, mientras me limpiaba la sangre en mis ropas.

No me lograron encontrar gracias a mi poder, pero sus respiraciones en mi nuca era un recuerdo que no quería guardar el resto de mi existencia. Por lo que pude entender de su conversación uno era un rastreador, como lo había sido James, y lo estaba poniendo de los nervios no ser capaz de localizarme con exactitud más que en un área general. Jamás se rindieron y aunque con el paso de las décadas dejaron de buscarme, sé que estaban en las sombras esperando a que saliera para atraparme y, seguramente, destruirme.

* * *

Levanté mi mirada de la persona cuyos ojos perdidos en el infinito me observaban sin vida mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre de mis colmillos, escuchando con atención. Poca gente se adentraba tan a las afueras de la ciudad a estas horas de la madrugada, al menos no alguien tan silencioso y que no estuviese borracho o drogado.

Ladeé la cabeza y solté el cuerpo del drogadicto de turno que había sido mi cena, un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar el sabor de su sangre contaminada, para agazaparme en caso de que esos nuevos vampiros viniesen a por mí. Pero no se acercaron a la ciudad y a la población, sino que fueron hacia el bosque y montaña arriba. Qué extraño, pensé, ningún vampiro yendo en modo de caza (porque a esa velocidad y perfección de movimientos _no estaban jugando_ ) se iría hacia…

Oh, vaya. Vegetarianos.

Un sudor frío imaginario me hizo retorcerme en el sitio. Hacía muchísimo que no me cruzaba con vampiros vegetarianos y las posibilidades de que fuesen ellos eran dolorosamente altos. No sabía si quería verlos todavía, más que nada por lo repentino y el poco tiempo para prepararme. Porque perdonarlos estaba segura de que lo había hecho. No era su culpa el que Laurent estuviese en ese claro en ese momento y fue sólo mi propia estupidez la que me había metido en la boca del lobo, irónicamente hablando. Los Cullen habían tomado la decisión que aseguraba mejor la supervivencia del grupo y ahora podía ver la lógica en aquello. Por ello había enterrado mis sentimientos lo más profundamente posible y había intentado rehacer mi vida todos estos años, como prometí.

Pero, ¿iba a intentar acercarme? Por mi poder no sé si me encontrarían de todos modos y me parecía un poco cobarde esconderme y escapar o esperar a que se fueran, sobretodo cuando por mi parte no había nada de hostilidad.

Volví la vista al cuerpo seco a mis pies y suspiré. Por su parte a estas alturas no sé si habría hostilidad alguna… No cazaba como ellos y de entrada causaría cierta tensión. Me harían preguntas, me intentarían cambiar a su modo de vivir… Pero reaceptarme no creo que intenten, sobretodo si supieran que soy el vampiro más buscado por los Vulturis a pesar de los casi cien años del incidente de Forks, y podrían atacarlos si se asocian conmigo.

Suspiré de nuevo mirando al bosque.

* * *

Un par de horas después, cuando ya había enterrado mi víctima y me había cambiado por algo más adecuado para vestir, me puse a rastrear a los vampiros que detecté antes montaña arriba. Primero los pude escuchar y finalmente pude verlos abalanzarse sobre un grupo de ciervos que no supieron los que les atacó.

Las ropas completamente impecables y ni una sola mancha de sangre o un solo cabello fuera de su sitio, Emmet, Rosalie y Carlisle se limpiaban cualquier mancha en los labios mientras se erguían en el sitio sin saber que estaba mirándoles. Suspiré mentalmente, era ahora o nunca.

Salí de mi escondite haciendo que mis pasos sonasen deliberadamente más fuerte y alcé los brazos para que no me tomasen como una amenaza. He esperado a que saliesen de modo de caza por un motivo.

— ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?- gritó la rubia dándose la vuelta y quedándose de piedra al verme.

— ¿Qué…?- ahora se giró Emmet.

Fijé los ojos en Carlisle cuando finalmente me miró, intentando que la sorpresa y el horror que cruzaron por sus ojos no me afectase. Hice como que la pequeña daga helada que se clavaba en mi corazón no existía cuando los observé ponerse a la defensiva o que no se me revolvió el estómago cuando no se relajaron a pesar de que detecté el brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

— ¿Bella?- susurró Emmet con la cara llena de confusión. Miró a Carlisle sin saber muy bien qué hacer en esta situación.

— Oh Dios mío.- Rosalie se llevó las manos a la boca- A Edward va darle un ataque.

— Carlisle, ¿qué hacemos?

— Hm...- dijo éste pensativo.

Yo me mantuve impasible mientras deliberaba, la mirada rondando entre las tres figuras y el cuerpo frío como estaba acostumbrada a estar, dejándome llevar por la situación. Este era el momento que iba a suceder tarde o temprano y de algún modo agradecía que hayan sido estos tres los que estuvieran cazando.

— Bella, ¿vienes a casa?- volví a la realidad y lo miré con toda la fuerza de mis ojos rojos. Vagamente registré la mueca que puso al verlos.

Asentí en silencio sin molestarme en sonreír.

* * *

Todavía no había abierto la boca cuando divisamos la casa que tan dolorosamente me recordaba a la que conocí en Forks y me pregunté por un segundo cuántas casas tenía la familia alrededor del mundo.

— Ah…, menos mal que no está en casa- susurró Carlisle y de inmediato supe a quién se refería.

En la puerta nos esperaba Esme con la mano en el pecho y el rostro más serio que jamás le vi. La miré de reojo al pasar a su lado. Alice nos esperaba en los brazos de Jasper sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y una mueca vacía transformando sus rasgos perfectos en los de una muñeca. Fijé los ojos en Jasper cuando se levantó adoptando una pose defensiva.

Ladeé el rostro repasando sus cicatrices con mis ojos rubíes, reparando en sus preciosos ojos dorados, recordando el detalle de su dificultad para adaptarse a la vida vegetariana. ¿Lo habría conseguido por fin? Sonreí cautelosamente deseando que las cosas con respecto a Jasper y nuestro pasado estén menos tensas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- dijo entre dientes el rubio, una mano flotando cerca de Alice.

— Jazz…- Esme puso una mano en su hombro mirándome a modo de disculpa.

— No me ofende- dije por fin con mi hermosa voz poco utilizada-, es una reacción normal.

— Bella, ¿qué haces… viva?- Alice dijo saliendo del trance. Parecía que iba a llorar.

— ¿Cuánto hace que…?- Carlisle se sentó en la butaca a mi lado.

— Oh, Bella ¿Qué te ha pasado?- se dejó caer Esme en el apoyabrazos junto a su marido.

Miré a mi alrededor observando los pequeños detalles de la gran sala reconociendo un par de objetos. Bajé los ojos hacia Carlisle y Esme, Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie, a los ojos horrorizados de Alice. Casi podía ver los pensamientos ir a toda velocidad en su cabeza.

— A veces, a pesar de que pensemos que una situación está resuelta, los problemas regresan- dije por fin dejándome arrastrar por mis recuerdos de aquella tarde donde Bella Swan murió.- Aunque James estaba más que muerto, Victoria y Laurent seguían rondando demasiado cerca de Forks, esperando.

— Oh no- se llevó una mano a la boca Esme.

— Ella quería venganza y estaba intentando averiguar el mejor plan para conseguirlo. Reclutó a Laurent, quien había desistido de vuestro estilo de vida, y estaba en Forks esos días. Me lo encontré y estaba hambriento.-sonreí levemente.

Y entonces les expliqué lo que me había pasado desde entonces, mi poder, mi dieta actual, el incidente de Forks y por qué había decidido venir a verles después de tantos años. Distintas etapas de horror cruzaron sus rostros y sus ojos, y realmente no sé qué parte de mi historia los había impactado más. Ya no me importaba. La necesidad tan fuerte de aceptación que sentía antes siendo humana la había ido perdiendo con el paso de las décadas en una vida donde no tenía a nadie más a mi lado ni un lugar al que pertenecer.

Me dolería si jamás pudiesen entender esta nueva yo, pero no creo que esté dispuesta a cambiar para "encajar" en los Cullen. Si es que eso fuese una opción ya.

Cuando hube terminado mi historia me quedé ahí mismo de pie con una leve sonrisa para suavizar la tensión evidente en el aire. Los observé pasar una mano por el pelo, suspirar, mirar hacia otra parte… Menos mis ojos rojos.

Sabía lo que estaban pensando, por supuesto que lo sabía. No necesitaba ser Edward para ver sus pensamientos pasar por sus ojos dorados, la tensión en los músculos debajo de la piel de granito o los labios levemente fruncidos en concentración. No necesitaba saber sus respuestas.

* * *

La brisa de la noche fresca mecía mis cabellos mientras me sentaba en una roca cercana a la puerta trasera de la humilde pero enorme cabaña-mansión que los Cullen habían elegido como hogar en algún lugar bien escondido del bosque. Vagamente me pregunté si era a propósito y si no deseaban hacer mucha vida social en esta ciudad al estar tan alejados de la humanidad. ¿Acaso los años habían cambiado su modus operandi? O solamente este lugar era temporal y pensaban cambiar lo suficientemente pronto como para que no fuese necesario mostrar una fachada de humano normal.

Suspiré.

Con los ojos cerrados lo escuché antes de que llegase a la casa, sus pasos ligeramente más ligeros y rápidos que los demás, y su suave aroma asaltando mi nariz. Podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte incluso después de todo, pensé tristemente. Sentí el ligero tirón en mi pecho en donde mi corazón detenido se encontraba, nada que ver con el dolor que inicialmente sentía cuando pensaba en él, y suspiré al haberme asegurado con esta experiencia que sí, había perdonado toda la situación y que no, no sentía deseos de volver atrás o de empezar de nuevo. Amistad, quizás, pero nuestro "lazo" se rompió hace muchos años y con el paso del tiempo la posibilidad de arreglarlo se había ido desvaneciendo quedando en nada.

Me erguí en mi sitio quedando en una posición perfecta de estatua griega y esperé a que apareciera delante.

Una leve brisa y el sonido de su respiración acelerada me indicaron el momento para abrir mis ojos rojos, clavándolos en los suyos de un potente dorado cremoso, ignorando la mueca que puso durante un segundo al observar la intensidad de mi rojo de recién alimentada. Su expresión era una espantosa mezcla de horror, sorpresa, incredulidad y negación ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, diciéndome todo lo que necesitaba saber y confirmando que para él las cosas también eran diferentes ahora. Vagamente me pregunté si habría conocido a alguien más o si había pasado página de algún modo; pero conociendo como conozco ahora las cosas sé que como vampiro uno nunca "pasa página" del todo.

Me levanté con una lentitud innecesaria para nuestra especie y sonreí.

— Hola, Edward. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

* * *

— No entiendo por qué hace esto, de verdad- farfulló Alice dando vueltas en una esquina- Lo siento muchísimo, Bella, no esperaba que reaccionaría de esa manera.

— Ay, cariño…- sollozó Esme derrumbada en mis brazos. Carlisle estaba justo detrás de ella con los labios apretados y la mirada perdida como sus pensamientos, una mano en la cintura de su esposa ofreciéndole apoyo.

Suspiré por trigésimo cuarta vez esa noche.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia Emmet y Rose sentados en el sofá, ella de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido y el vampiro inquieto, un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia como si estuviese apoyándola, pero yo sabía bien. Estaba aguantándola en el sitio para evitar que saliese a matar a alguien. Jasper había ido detrás de Edward cuando éste salió corriendo.

Le di una palmadita a la madre desconsolada que no podía llorar y apoyé mi cabeza en la suya intentando asegurarle que no pasaba nada y yo estaba bien.

— Está bien, Esme. De algún modo no me sorprendo de que haya reaccionado de esa manera. Recuerdo vagamente que estaba muy en contra de mi conversión y que le… asqueaba este estilo de vida- todos en la habitación sabían que no me refería solamente al ser vampiro, sino a mi dieta también-.

— ¡Pero te llamó _monstruo_!- dijo Esme junto a mi oído, la voz incrédula. Cerré los ojos apretando el abrazo. No estaba acostumbrada a que se preocupasen por mí, mucho menos de manera maternal, y el detalle me llegó profundamente.- No tiene derecho a hacerlo. Cuando vuelva a casa va a tener que enfrentarse a una Esme muy enfadada.

Emmet la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y de algún modo supe que no sería bonito. Sonreí más ampliamente y la aparté de mí con gentileza para mirarla a los ojos, dándole un leve apretón en los hombros.

— No te preocupes, Esme. De verdad. Estoy bien.

La otra apretó los labios contrariada por la situación pero entendiendo lo que quería decirle, lo cual apreciaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado no me apetecía hacer de esto un espectáculo y bueno, si Edward quería comportarse de manera tan egoísta no estaba ni en mi mano ni en mi derecho corregirle. Él ya era mayor para ello.

Fui al sofá a sentarme al otro lado de Emmet y me apoyé en su hombro ligeramente, sintiendo su respiración pesada como de animal grande, meciendo mis pensamientos que giraban en torno a la breve pero intensa discusión con el vampiro que nada más ver mis ojos rojos gritó que yo "no era Bella". O, al menos, no era la misma Bella que había dejado en Forks.

Dijo que en su lugar, me había convertido en… algo. En un monstruo, sé que quería haber dicho, y se lo hice saber. No lo negó.

Todavía no sé qué me hizo más daño, si la expresión desencajada de Edward o la cobardía que demostró al darse la vuelta y echar a correr en dirección contraria. Lo peor de todo es que en mi mente no era capaz de conectar la imagen de aquel Edward del que me enamoré en el instituto, etéreo y perfecto, que siempre parecía saber qué hacer; con este Edward paradójicamente más humano e incapaz de enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado. Y que había preferido huir antes que aceptar que se había equivocado tantos años atrás y que yo había cambiado para ser otra persona.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después y tras muchas despedidas, promesas de volvernos a encontrar más seguido, haberme conseguido un teléfono móvil por satélite e intercambiar números con los Cullen, estaba de pie en el porche de su casa diciendo adiós con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. El peso que había en mi pecho se había esfumado casi por completo, una pequeña espina con el nombre del vampiro de cabellos cobrizos clavándose incómodamente.

No había avanzado dos pasos cuando lo sentí venir hacia mí a toda velocidad. Me giré para ver qué quería intentando que mi rostro no mostrase lo molesta que estaba con él por haberme llamado "monstruo".

— Bella…- susurró frunciendo el ceño. Pasó una mano por su pelo de forma nerviosa. Recordaba esa manía, curiosamente.- Lo lamento. No ha sido mi comportamiento más ejemplar.

— No mucho- respondí con sencillez. Mi honestidad pareció desubicarlo momentáneamente.

— Realmente me cuesta mucho aceptar que… Bueno, que eres esto.

— Un vampiro. Ya- dije mirando hacia el bosque a su espalda-. Edward, te seré franca. Han pasado casi cien años y he perdonado lo que ocurrió. He pasado página, o lo que en esta larga existencia llamamos "pasar página"- asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir, un brillo triste en su mirada-; pero nada de lo que hubo va a volver.

Pude ver en sus ojos que sabía a dónde quería ir con esas palabras y cualquier discurso que había preparado se desmoronaba quedando las emociones desnudas. Estaba confuso, triste, y con una expresión de niño desamparado que por un segundo me dieron ganas de darle un abrazo. Había pasado por lo menos cincuenta años de su existencia pensando que había muerto, tenía que concederle eso. Y yo estaría igual de confundida si de repente apareciera en mi casa alguien, un vampiro, que creía había muerto de viejo.

— Entiendo- me tomó de la mano con suavidad, aunque no había nada de romántico en ello- Entonces lo lamento aún más profundamente por haber hecho este reencuentro tan tenso. Por favor, vuelve por casa más a menudo. Te hemos echado realmente de menos…

— Lo haré- sonreí y me acerqué para darle ese abrazo que sentía que ambos necesitábamos.

Y pude ver los rayos de una posible amistad comenzando desde cero. Una vida un poco menos solitaria, sin cargar con mis penas por mí misma ni tener a donde ir. Al menos había una familia de vampiros vegetarianos que acudirían a ayudar sin pensárselo dos veces, pasara lo que pasase. Y yo haría lo mismo por ellos evidentemente.

* * *

Parpadeé sintiendo las lentillas que Alice me había regalado nublarme la vista cada vez más. ¡Argh! Era tan incómodo.

Pero las necesitaba para poder mezclarme mejor con los humanos ya que mis ojos rojos no pasaban tan desapercibidos como los dorados de los vegetarianos y no podía concentrarme en mi poder tanto tiempo para no depender de la ayuda extra para evitar ser descubierta.

Ahora mismo intentaba comprar ropa nueva sin volverme loca en el proceso y no llevaba ni quince minutos en el centro comercial cuando sonó el teléfono que los Cullen me habían regalado este año. El otro funcionaba a la perfección, pero su excusa fue que había que ir renovándose de vez en cuando. No era quien para negarme cuando Esme misma me miraba con tanta intensidad.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a irte de compras sin llamarme!- dijo la voz aguda de la hada desde el otro lado de la línea. Suspiré.

— Alice, ni siquiera estoy "de compras". Solamente necesitaba algo de ropa nueva…

— Estoy ahí en diez minutos. ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!

Bloqueé el móvil con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi vida había cambiado desde que había decidido volver a contactar con la familia Cullen, y había sido a mejor. Me trataban como a una más pero sin presionarme con el tema de Edward, y lo apreciaba. Me querían por ser yo misma, y con el tiempo habían aceptado mi dieta de humanos por lo que ya no era ningún problema entre nosotros. También habían intentado dejar de convencerme para pasarme al vegetarianismo, aunque de vez en cuando lo sacaban en un tono jocoso.

Sonreí más ampliamente elevando mi mirada hacia el cielo oscuro por las nubes grisáceas. Esta no era la vida que quería como vampiro hace tantos años, pero era la vida en que había hecho lo mejor que pude con las cartas que se me entregaron. Y la certeza de ello me hacía sentirme más completa que nunca.


End file.
